Beth's Death
by lei-mwa
Summary: How Mattie, Kit, Tony and the others react after Beth dies. Who else dies? Read on to find out. 1st chapter is short but it will get longer
1. Chapter 1

Matilda felt the tears running down her cheeks and that was when it really sunk in. Her Mum was dead. The person who'd brought her into this world and had stood by her for sixteen years was really gone.

"Matilda." Tony tried desperately to hug the sobbing teenager.

"Go away! You have no idea!" Matilda shoved Tony off her.

Tony was crying himself now. He approached Kit.

"Kit." he breathed.

She didn't answer, she just stared at her baby, too shocked to even cry.

"Kit." he repeated.

"I don't want to talk to you right now." she said thickly.

"It's unbelievable isn't it. I actually saw her in the stretcher, her arm was dangling out. Jack wouldn't even let me say goodbye to her." Tony sat next to Kit.

Before she knew it, she was sobbing and hugging her stepfather.

Kim and Ric reentered the room. Ric went straight over to Matilda, who was sobbing uncontrollably still.

"Mattie." He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and breathed into her ear.

"Oh, Ric." She rested her head on his chest.

Kim didn't say anything, but he silently took the sleeping baby out of Kit's arms.

Jack walked over to Tony.

"Dad, I know this might hurt you but the truck driver is alive." he said softly.

Tony didn't say anything but his tears came thicker and faster.

"Jack, I want you to call Lucas for me and tell him." Tony said finally.

Kit pulled away from Tony.

"I want to tell Scott, Henry and Robbie." she said firmly.

"You sure?" Kim put in.

"Yes, they are my brothers, either me or Matilda should tell them. And Mattie isn't capable of it right now." Four sets of eyes turned their attention to Mattie, who was clutching at Ric like her life depended on it.

Kim reached for his mobile.

"Don't feel obliged to ring them, I'm sure Alf or Sally wouldn't mind." Kim said softly.

"Kim, you're not part of this family. I don't want you here." Kit said fiercely. She knew it wasn't Kim's fault but she wanted to let go of her anger.

He reached out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. There wasn't much point doing so because they were replaced with new ones almost immediately. It was just a sign of affection.

"Should I take the bub?" he asked.

Kit nodded.

"Bye." He leant down to kiss her on the cheek but she turned her head.

He sighed but walked out the door.

Kit dialled Robbie's number first and started telling the terrible news.

"Dad, I think you should get some fresh air." Jack put his arm around Tony and guided him out the door.

They went out to the porch of the hospital and Tony sat on the railing.

"I miss her already. She's been in Europe for so long but now I know I'll never see her again every second feels like an hour." Tony said vaguely. Then he stared Jack in the eye.

"I can't go through this again, Jack, I can't."

"I know it's hard, but you said the same when Mum died. You got through it, didn't you?" Jack reminded.

"I loved your Mum, yes, but Beth was... different." Tony insisted.

"But you can't give up. Mattie and Kit need you, Dad. They have no-one left. Rob and Scott are overseas, Henry is at boarding school, Beth is dead, their father is dead... Thank God Mattie has Ric though." Jack said quietly.

"Kit has Kim. But he has Rachel." Tony added softly.

"I'll go give Luc a ring, Dad. Do you want me to get Sally or Alf to keep you company?" asked Jack.

Tony shook his head.

"No thanks, Jack. But be quick." Tony requested.

Five minutes later Jack returned to Tony on the porch.

"He's coming back home as soon as he can. He's giving up that writing thing and getting on the next bus." Jack informed.

"Ring him back and tell him he doesn't have to come." Tony insisted.

"I told him he didn't have to come but he knew we needed him here. Mattie will want to see him." Jack explained.

"It doesn't feel real, Jack." Tony said, and fresh tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Jack didn't know what to do, whether to tell Tony that he'd get over it or tell him he was upset too and join in the crying. He put his arm around his sobbing father.

Just as he was about to say something, his radio crackled.

He got a message.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I've got to get out. There's an armed robbery." Jack murmured.

"It's fine Jack." Tony sighed deeply. "I'll see you tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Tony, Kit and Mattie were sitting in the living room. Kit and Mattie were on the couch and Tony was at the table. Ric and Jack were sitting opposite Tony. The whole family was silent.

"When's Lucas coming?" Tony said softly, breaking the silence for the first time in an hour or so.

"I'm not sure. He said he was getting on the next bus but maybe he was delayed. I'm sure he'll be here soon." Jack assured.

"Can you give him a ring?" Tony persisted.

Jack sighed but got to his feet. "Sure."

Matilda stood up after him.

"Jack, can I talk to Lucas?"

"Yeah, of course. We'll go outside." Jack took Matilda gently by the arm and led her outside.

Ric took Mattie's place on the couch.

"Where's Archie?" he asked kindly.

"Kim has him." Kit replied quietly.

"Do you want to talk to me?" Ric asked.

"No." Kit started crying again. She turned her back on Ric.

"Do you want to talk to anyone?"

"No." Kit repeated.

"It'll help." Ric insisted.

"And you have how much experience on this issue? Hmm none!" Kit shouted angrily.

"I'm an orphan too." Ric answered.

"Our stories are far from the same, Ric! You hated your dad and infact you were the one who killed him so don't go pretending you know what I'm going through. Don't waste your breath on me, save it all up for darling Matilda." Kit screamed.

"I didn't kill him. And I care about you as well as Matilda..." Ric started.

"Shut the hell up!" Ric and Kit jumped, startled, as Tony turned on them.

"Kit, Ric didn't kill his father. Ric, can't you see she wants to be left alone?!"

Jack appeared in the doorway, crying heavily.

"Dad, I need to talk to you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Belle sat in the diner with Drew.

"I can't believe it." she sobbed.

"I'm upset too, Taylor, but Beth isn't exactly your closest friend..." Drew looked puzzled.

"So you haven't heard?" Belle wiped her face with a serviette.

"Yeah, the whole town has heard. Beth died."

"Not Beth! Luc!"

"Lucas is at writing camp or something." Drew answered.

Belle shook her head.

"He was packing to come home when someone turned on the oven and forgot about it. He was five seconds away from the door and a fire started. He tried to get a bucket of water to put it out but he got trapped in the kitchen. It's so tragic, Drew. He was trying to be a hero and now he's in hospital hooked up to life support. I doubt he's going to make it." Belle wept.

Drew stared at Belle.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"He's nearly burnt to a crisp. And he's got a collapsed lung or something, I don't know what exactly! Ric just rang and told me! We can't have two tragedies within twelve hours of eachother, we just can't!" Belle wrapped her arms around Drew.


End file.
